


恶魔

by lesyeuxdenini



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdenini/pseuds/lesyeuxdenini
Summary: 都怪煎霞太上头





	恶魔

金珍妮喜欢Lisa的手。

那是和别的女孩子不一样的大手，五根手指纤细修长，用劲的时候骨骼分明，手背上还有暴起的青筋，每每她瞧见了都忍不住凑上去亲吻。

这双手可以扶着她的腰带她上下起伏，可以在手掌磨蹭她腰侧的同时在腹部留下红色的指印，也可以一下就拨开迷雾探到最深处最隐秘的美景。

所以金珍妮也是喜欢和Lisa上床的。

她不止一次把对方那长到令人发指的手指拉到自己面前，用唇轻轻去碰指尖，看面前人的眼眸内卷起风暴，听那人的呼吸一点点落在她的掌握中。如果她心情好，会将那接触过各类事物的手指含入，用舌尖绕圈舐舔，发出滋滋水声。

Lisa喜欢开着电视和金珍妮做爱。

夜深的时候将窗帘放下，她们缩在仅有两个呼吸的小房间里与外界隔绝，依靠电视屏幕的光看清对方的脸，竖起耳朵从节目主持人嘈杂刺耳的笑声中寻觅那勾人心神的声音。金珍妮不喜欢面对着电视，她说那样很刺眼又对视力不好，于是Lisa将她扶在自己的腿上，光从她背后打来，像是洁白的躯体上张开的翅膀。

Jennie姐姐是天使。她在和天使做。

这么想的时候Lisa的指尖力度不再受束缚，惹得金珍妮吃疼地叫，不甘心的小猫咪就会用舌尖掠过自己的小尖牙，继而咬上她的肩膀。

不对。Lisa“嘶”了一声，伸手将金珍妮的脸蛋掰过来，封住她作恶多端的嘴。

Jennie姐姐是恶魔，那种贴近目标的时候把触角和尾巴都隐匿起来，到了那人离不开自己的时候才露出尖牙张口刺入别人肌肤的小恶魔。她这么想着。

恶魔就是恶魔，喜欢让别人不开心，比如说现在。

Lisa咬下甜筒的最后一口，把包装纸整齐地对折丢入垃圾桶，不远处队内的两个姐姐还依偎在一起，她瞥了一眼，恶魔的手正黏在另一个人的大腿上，好像怎么拉也拉不开。她走过去坐在金珍妮身边，眼睛紧盯着电视瞧，一只手悄声无息地往裙底探去。

金珍妮一把抓住她结实的小臂甩开，拽过平摊的毛毯将自己和金智秀的腿盖了起来，淡淡地望了她一眼，又跟金智秀一起因为电视节目的内容笑得天花乱坠。

小恶魔。Lisa几乎可以看见对方快要翘到天上去的小三角形尾巴。她揉了揉脸，起身去厨房倒水喝，从冰箱捧了半个西瓜，回到房间门口踢掉自己的拖鞋后进了门，这期间客厅的欢声笑语并没有消失。

房间里的小型电视从昨晚她们做爱到现在一直开着，Lisa摸了摸发烫的机身，看了眼乱七八糟的床铺，干脆直接把插座电源给关了。

她赤脚站在房间边缘环顾了一圈，无奈地把西瓜放在自己刚买来不久的崭新地毯上，着手开始收拾。散落在地板上的书籍是她把金珍妮抱到书桌上时顺手一把推下的，孤零零躺在角落的小熊玩偶是金珍妮带来的，还有那件粉红色的内衣，也是金珍妮的。

等她好不容易收拾好屋子并把被单给换了，还没来得及把铁勺子插进西瓜，门就被敲响了。

小恶魔站在门口，也不说话，微仰着脑袋看Lisa。她身上的衣物换了，现在套着一件刚刚遮住大腿根的卫衣，被洗得有些发白，那是Lisa练习生时期常穿的衣服。

Lisa最终还是让金珍妮进来了，如果就任由她在门口，下一次做爱的时候她的背上一定会多出好几个指甲印。

金珍妮一进门就毫不客气地坐在床上，伸手挖了一勺西瓜放进嘴里，被冻得呲牙咧嘴：“吃这么冰，等会拉肚子。”房间的主人没应话，朝书桌方向走去，途中拍掉了金珍妮想要按开插座开关的手：“刚关，电视发烫。”

对方却不依不饶：“啊，今天有我们的打歌呢，想看。”

Lisa假装没听见，在书桌前落座，随便从抽屉中翻了本书出来，在拍落封面的灰尘时故意弄得很大声。金珍妮没把这种明显的赶客信号放在眼里，多勺了几口西瓜把腮帮子鼓得满满的，轻声走到她身边，猫一般钻进怀中。

用一连串的亲吻吸引了注意力，金珍妮咬着年下下巴处几乎要消失的软肉，松口时伸出舌尖安抚般舔了一下，冲Lisa无声地扬起笑容。

“开电视吧。”她说。

电视上放着她们四人的舞蹈，那里边的金珍妮穿着昂贵的打歌服，举手投足牵引着无数人的心神，而外头的金珍妮却是衣服高高掀起，全身心被另一个人掌握着。

Lisa的一只大手握在最纤细的地方，像操控游戏杆一般前后动作着，她看着金珍妮闪着泪光的眼角，附身吻去。

对方双眼微眯，手掌覆在她的手上，沙哑地开口：“电视上的我和现在的我，Lisa更喜欢哪个？”

Lisa手指一顿，偏转了角度去吻她的唇，吞下刚刚抛掷在空气中的那句话。从她们第一次确立这种见不得人的关系以来，“喜欢”这个词后边不会单单加上对方的名字，她不知道这个小恶魔又想出了什么法子来折磨她。

也应该给Jennie姐姐一点颜色瞧瞧。

心中幼稚地想道，Lisa将那人翻转为背对着自己，拔出湿润的手指覆盖在对方同样水嫩的唇上，另一手去摸索床铺上的手机。

“自拍一张，姐姐。”她在金珍妮耳边下令。

被反击的小恶魔愣神几秒，举起手机解锁时感到猛地被进入，手臂都打起颤。“快一点，”Lisa的气息在后背游走，“拍完还要发ins呢。”

“这样全世界都知道你很喜欢我的手了。”

咬着牙连拍了好几张后，金珍妮把手机随手一摔，转身去推还在不断加速进入的人，趁着对方倒入刚换的新床单中的那一瞬，她慢悠悠地夺回主动权，摆动起腰肢。

“姐姐，”Lisa撑起身体舔吻她的耳际，“我喜欢......”

“嘘。”

金珍妮冲对方小声吐气，又把她给压了回去。Lisa躺在床上看金珍妮的头发随着动作扬起，好像踩上了电视里她们歌曲的节奏。

“喜欢这种东西，说出来就不值钱了。”最后把自己送上巅峰的金珍妮趴在她身上，用刚刚发出甜腻叫喊的声音冷酷地吐出这句话。

Lisa偏头，用手机登上对方的账号，挑了两张自拍发上了ins。这过程中金珍妮只是软在她身上，眨着大眼睛注视她的一举一动，然后嘴角上又挂起她最讨厌的、捉摸不透的笑容。

“你是个恶魔。”Lisa说。

“谢谢夸奖。”金珍妮把电视调成静音，绑好头发，准备开始第二次。

END.


End file.
